


Rudbeckia

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: A romp in the garden.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Rudbeckia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Lord of the Rings or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Bag End has a lovely garden, full of so many gorgeous flowers that his old gaffer planted, but none of them hold a candle to their master. Frodo Baggins is not only the handsomest hobbit in the Shire, but Sam’s quite confident than Frodo’s the most beautiful thing in the whole world. He’s irresistible when he wanders out into the midday sun, the gentle breeze tousling his dark hair and the golden light making every part of him shine. He smiles at Sam, so _warm_ , and there’s just no way that Sam can resist. A few words here, a small touch there, and suddenly they’re making out like children in their twenties around the back of Bag End. They fall down into the bushes, hidden by the roses, so anyone wandering by won’t see their sins. Sam knows it’s wrong. It’s incredibly improper to kiss another man out in the open, but all sense of propriety goes out the window once he gets his hands on Frodo. 

Frodo never cared much for the rules anyway, and he pulls Sam on top of him, delicate fingers fully entwined in Sam’s curly hair. He keeps Sam against him, his mouth open wide for Sam’s eager tongue—Sam dives as deep into Frodo as he can manage. He grinds Frodo down into the plush earth, ruining the grass. He doesn’t even care that he’s the one who’ll have to fix it all. He flattens their bodies as much as possible so he can _feel_ every bit of Frodo that he can reach. Frodo’s so incredibly, wildly _soft_ , and he tastes like sweet crumpets. He nips and licks and sucks at Sam with a playful fire that keeps Sam breathing hard. He’s overheated, overwhelmed, and so _happy_. He has the best job. The best client. He pulls back just enough to speak, because he wants to tell Frodo how much this means to him. 

A different voice calls, “Ah, there you are, my boy!” And Sam nearly jumps right out of his skin. 

He scrambles up, then hurriedly reels back, blushing up a storm. Free to move again, Frodo slowly lifts up on his elbows. Bilbo stands over them, and for one horrible moment, Sam thinks it’s all going to come crashing down—he’ll tell Sam’s old gaffer and fire him and be sure he never defiles Bilbo’s precious nephew ever again. He splutters, “I—I can explain!”

“Oh, can you now?” Bilbo chuckles. “Going to tell me all about the urges of a young man, I suppose, as though I don’t know myself! I wasn’t always this old, you know, and just because I have been around as long as I have doesn’t mean I can’t still want as I want!”

Sam’s too stunned to make any sense of that. He gapes and mutters dazedly, “I, uh... I meant no offense...”

Bilbo shakes his head, but he’s smiling, which must be a good sign. He leaves Sam in peace and asks Frodo instead, “Are you coming for tea?”

“I should like to,” Frodo answers. “Thank you. Might I bring Sam?”

“After you’ve helped him ruin my nice garden? You don’t think he should stay and fix it?”

“On an empty stomach? Goodness, no.”

Bilbo chuckles and agrees, “Well played, Frodo. Very well then, Sam. Won’t you come in for something to eat?”

Sam still doesn’t know what to say. He just sort of flounders helplessly and hopes this isn’t all some cruel trick. When Sad numbly nods, Bilbo turns and marches back towards the front door. 

Frodo climbs up to his feet. He pats himself off, brushing away the dirt, and grabs Sam’s hand. Sam lets himself be tugged up and away, because he’d follow Frodo just about anywhere in the world.


End file.
